Opération Rachel
by cdt13
Summary: Opération Rachel ou comment Alice et Bella, travaillant pour l'Antre des Mamies, vont former Faberry
1. Chapter 1

_Pour la première fois, nous tentons une incursion dans le monde de Glee en faisant un crossover avec Twilight. (Nous ne changeons pas un pairing qui nous réussi!). Les couples sont: Bellice; Faberry; Brittanna_

_OS en plusieurs parties non définies. _

_Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture! _

_Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

- Putain, qu'est ce qu'on fait là? Maugréa Bella en regardant sa compagne qui matait un groupe de Cherioos qui s'entraînaient. Hé ho, je te parles!

- Tu disais? Répondit Alice avec un sourire pervers.

- Essuie la bave qui coule le long de ton menton, arrête de reluquer le cul de ces nanas et explique moi ce qu'on fout là.

Alice éclata de rire et fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer une feuille froissée.

- On a un ordre de mission provenant de l'Antre des Mamies. Faut former un nouveau couple au sein de la joyeuse troupe d'ados en chaleur de la chorale de ce machin...

- C'est pas gagné. Dit Bella en esquissant une grimace. Tu as des noms?

- Ouais. Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry.

- Ça devrai être facile. Finger in the nose comme tu le dit. Fit Bella, sûre d'elle.

- Crie pas tout de suite victoire mon amour. Répondit Alice en souriant.

- Pourquoi? On a juste à les mettre ensemble.

- Blablabla... T'en a une qui est considérée comme la looseuse number one de ce bahut et l'autre se prend pour la reine... Et, entre les deux, tu rajoutes un sportif abruti et toute une clique...

- Compliqué. Admit Bella. Ah ben putain, les Mamies sont cinglées. Elles n'auraient pas pu nous refiler un autre cas au lieu de nous faire faire le remake de la Belle et la Bête?

- Amour, baisse d'un ton, elles ont des oreilles partout.

- Désolée. Bon, ben va falloir qu'on demande à quelqu'un qui sont ces deux phénomènes et demander aux Mamies pourquoi il faut qu'on les mettent ensemble.

Alice sourit, embrassa sa compagne

- De toute façon, les Mamies ont déjà un couple sur place.

- Ok. Et notre identité?

- Je sens que ça va te plaire... Tu vas être l'adjointe de la vierge effarouchée qui se nomme Pillsbury.

- Et toi?

- Disons que le responsable de ce rassemblement d'hormones sur deux jambes a eu subitement la gastro... Donc, c'est bibi qui s'y colle...

- J'suis pas d'accord! Ils vont passer leur temps à te reluquer comme si tu étais de la viande fraîche pendant que moi, j'vais devoir me taper la vierge!

- Les risques du métier mon amour. Répondit Alice en faisant un clin d'oeil. Je devrais m'en sortir face à ces pré pubères! Courage ma belle, tu va t'en sortir.

- J'te jure que si on la mène à bien cette mission, je botte le cul des Mamies...

- Ben, c'est pas le tout mais faut qu'on y aille. Allez, en avant!

* * *

Antre des Mamies, au même moment

- Non, franchement, tu crois pas que vous y allez un peu fort? Demanda la plus jeune des Mamies à la plus ancienne.

- Ben quoi? Faut bien mettre un peu de piment dans ce lieu horrible qu'est le lycée. Et pis, ça fera pas de mal à la diva et la reine des glaces.

- Cela aurai été plus drôle si on aurai poussé la diva dans les bras de Satan.

- Tu ne l'a pas vue regarder la mère Fabray avec des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour?

- Si mais...

- On arrête les jérémiades. Dit la troisième Mamie en souriant. Et on laisse nos meilleurs agents bosser.

- Mais attend... Mettre Bella avec l'autre coincée, c'est la pousser au meurtre. Objecta la plus jeune.

- Son poste va être utile.

- Si tu le dit. Mais j'étais pas d'accord...

- Pour le coup, on s'en fout que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Répondit la Mamie n°1.

- Et puis, Alice et Bella peuvent compter sur la Licorne et sur Satan... Tu crois quand même pas qu'on aurait mis nos meilleurs éléments sur cette affaire sans soutien? Fit remarquer Mamie n°2 à la plus jeune. Elles vont foutre un joyeux bordel dans tout ce foutoir.

- J'demande à voir.

- Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'a contacter Licorne et Satan que l'Opération Rachel est lancée. Conclut Mamie n°1 avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!_

_A bientôt,  
_

_K&13  
_


	2. Les alliées

_Et on continue dans notre délire, un peu plus rock n'roll^^_

_Merci à toutes pour vos review.  
_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ;)  
_

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

Comme à son habitude, après avoir jeté son regard « de la mort qui tue », Santana Lopez fila sous la douche en compagnie de Brittany Pierce. Les deux adolescentes avaient décidé de s'offrir une douche crapuleuse avant de filer en cours.

Alors que Santana admirai les courbes de sa jolies copine, une blonde rentra en trombe dans le local des douches avec un portable dans la main.

- S, ton portable! Dit Quinn en ne faisant pas attention à la tenue de ses amies.

- Putain Fabray, tu fait chier. Grommela l'hispanique tandis que Brittany se demandait ce qu'il se passait. File moi mon portable et casse toi.

La jeune fille obéit et réalisa soudain que ses amies étaient nues. Le remarquant, Santana éclata de rire.

- Quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu de filles à poil? (sourit) Ice Queen a envie de participer?

- Dans tes rêves Satan. Répliqua sèchement Quinn.

- Q, il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau »déclara Brittany en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- Ouais... Heu... Faut que j'y aille. Rétorqua la blonde, visiblement embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Quinn détala comme un lapin et Santana se tourna vers la blonde.

- Décidément, tu me surprends de jour en jour.

- C'est ce que Lord T me disait ce matin. Dit elle malicieusement. C'est quoi l'histoire avec ton téléphone? Q a des envies de voyeurisme?

- On va tout de suite le savoir. (lit le message à voix haute) Cela provient de l'Antre des Mamies. _« Opération Rachel lancée. A en Glee et B avec Pillsbury. Suivre instructions de A sans broncher »_ (soupire) ça va être sport.

- De?

- Mettre Q avec la naine. Dit la latina en souriant. Les Mamies sont siphonnées du bulbe... A jouer les dames marieuses, ça va nous retomber dessus.

- Mais non. Dit doucement Brittany. Elles sont faites pour être ensemble. Y'a rien de compliqué. (sourit) Et si on reprenait là ou Quinn nous a interrompues?

* * *

- Elles sont complètement ravagées... marmonnait Bella entre ses dents tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Emma Pillsbury. Me faire bosser avec une vierge trentenaire qui risque de crier au scandale...

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella ne faisait pas attention aux élèves mâles qui se retournaient sur elle, un air béat sur les lèvres.

- Il est ou ce putain de bureau?

- Je peux vous aider? Demanda une lycéenne brune, vêtue d'une jupe à carreaux et d'un pull avec le teletubbie au le sac à main.

- Je cherche le bureau de Mme Pillbury. Répondit Bella en s'arrêtant.

- Tout au bout du couloir. Vous êtes la nouvelle adjointe?

- Oui. Merci miss...

- Berry. Rachel Berry.

- Filez en cours.

Rachel obtempéra et, au bout de quelques minutes, Bella arriva devant la porte du bureau. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et, sans frapper, entra.

- Whaaaaaa! S'exclama Bella en voyant deux femmes en train de s'embrasser.

- On t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer? Dit sèchement la plus âgée en se détachant de la plus jeune. Barres toi avant que j'te file une retenue.

- Ça risque pas. Rétorqua Bella avec un sourire en coin.

- Et en plus, elle est insolente... C'est quoi ton p'tit nom histoire que je te fasses ravaler ton sourire en coin?

- Bella Swan.

Sue regarda Emma et alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

- Ben merde, les Mamies auraient du prévenir qu'Elles envoyaient des bombes. (sourit) Sue Sylvester, plus connue sous le nom de Coach.

_Ben merde... Comment elle est au courant?_

- Enchantée. Répondit Bella en regardant Sue.

- Emma... commença la plus jeune.

- Pillsbury, je sais. Et dire que je te prenais pour une vierge effarouchée...

- Ce n'est qu'une réputation. Concéda Emma en regardant sa compagne avec adoration. Tant mieux si les élèves croient ça. Pour eux, je crois encore à l'Immaculée Conception et tutti quanti...

Sue éclata de rire et Bella dit:

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes au courant de mon arrivée?

- Je doit un service aux Mamies. Répondit Coach avec un sourire en coin. T'as croisé Berry?

- Oui mais pas de trace de Fabray.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de cette stupide chorale. Les Mamies m'ont briefée. Y'a déjà un couple dans la place.

- Je sais mais pourquoi nous aider?

- Parce que Fabray, j'l'aime bien et que j'en ai ras le cul qu'elle bave sur Berry et vice-versa.

- C'est surtout que tu en a marre de la petite guerre qu'elle entretient contre Rachel. Dit Emma en souriant à sa compagne.

- Ouais. Les contraires s'attirent... alors, si la Diva arrive à mettre mini-moi dans son lit, cela fera du bien à tout le monde.

Emma s'affaira quelques secondes dans une armoire métallique et posa une énorme pile de feuilles sur son bureau. Bella regarda le tas et Coach sourit.

- C'est quoi tout ça?

- Ben, vu que t'es là pour une durée indéterminée, tu vas lire ces papiers.

- Y'en a une tonne.

- Tu trouves? Répondit Emma avec un sourire amusé. Trois ans que cela pourrit dans mon placard... C'est le résultat de la guerre Faberry...

* * *

Mains dans les poches, Alice faisait les 100 pas en attendant l'arrivée des lycéens qui formaient le Glee club. Elle sentit son portable vibrer et sourit en voyant le message.

_« Trouvé Berry. Jupe à carreaux et pull teletubbie. Pris contact avec Emma. Coach est des nôtres. Fait moi penser à botter l'arrière train croulant des Mamies. Je hais l'administratif »_

La jeune femme sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Avisant un tableau, Alice écrivit un mot et se retourna en voyant arriver Santana et Brittany, complètement décoiffées mais avec des sourires qui en disaient long sur ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

- Vous êtes la remplaçante de Schuester? Demanda Santana en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Oui. Répondit Alice sans se départir de son sourire. Je suppose que vous êtes Satan et Licorne.

- Tout juste.

- Lord T avait raison en disant que vous étiez canon.

- Britt! S'exclama Santana, sidérée de la franchise de sa compagne tandis qu'Alice se retenait de ne pas rire.

- Ma femme a trouvé qui était Berry. La mère Fabray, c'est qui?

- Elle va pas tarder à arriver. De toutes manières, vous n'allez pas la louper, c'est celle qui regarde la naine avec l'envie de la prendre sauvagement dans tout les coins.

- Nature de leur rapport?

- Ben... Comment dire... Entre elles, c'est très compliqué. Avoua Santana. C'est l'amour vache. J'veux dire... y'a des insultes et des slushies mais Berry dit rien. Elle encaisse sans rien dire parce que ça vient de Q. ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux là rêvent de faire des cochonneries dans un placard mais elles sont trop coincées pour l'admettre. Sans oublier Finnabruti...

- Finnabruti?

- L'autre trav de Finn Hudson.

- Qui était très chou en teletubbie. Répliqua Brittany avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Mais dans quoi je suis tombée?_

- Et qui est Finn dans l'histoire?

- Le petit ami de Rachel. Dit Santana, d'un air dégoûté. Un abruti de sportif qui a autant de QI qu'une moule.

_Ben, ça promet_

- Bon, les ladies, vous prenez vos places, le spectacle va commencer.

* * *

Antre des Mamies

- Qui a eu la brillante idée de mettre Sue sur le coup? Dit la plus jeune à ses aînées d'un air réprobateur.

- Elle nous doit un service depuis qu'on l'a aidée à se faire Emma. Répondit Mamie n°2.

- Sans oublier que c'est grâce à elle que McGo s'est mise avec Granger... Ajouta Mamie N°1.

- On va droit à la catastrophe. Dit Mamie N°3

- Mais non, mais non. C'est Sue qui va se charger de Finnattitude.

- Avec l'aide d'Emma et de Bella. Confirma Mamie N°2. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il y en a une qui aimerait bien que les châtiments corporels refassent leur apparition.

- Ça, se sont les penchants sado-maso de Sue, pas les nôtres. Rétorqua Mamie N°1 (sourit) Un peu de silence et on regarde la mère Alice se démerder avec les ados en chaleur...

* * *

_Prochaine suite, dans la semaine!_

_a bientôt,  
_

_K&13  
_


	3. Le Glee Club

_Comme ce soir, nous avons enfin accès à Internet (merci le squattage des préados pour le pc... ), nous vous postons trois chapitres d'un coup. Chapitres qui sont déjà disponibles sur le forum de la génialissime Doupi. (ça, c'est K qui fait de la lèche^^)_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,  
_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

Santana et Brittany avaient regagné leurs places habituelles, curieuses de voir comment cela allait se passer. Alice se passa une main dans les cheveux, inspira un grand coup et fit face aux lycéens.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis...

- Bonne, vraiment bonne. dit un garçon à crête.

- ça, je le savais déjà. répliqua Alice, amusée. C'est quoi ton petit nom?

- Noah Puckerman.

- Encore une connerie de ce genre et Puckzilla va se retrouver avec un balai dans le cul...

Puck ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une claque énergique de Santana lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'ouvrir.

- Comme je le disais avant que le punk me coupe la parole, je suis Alice Cullen et je remplace votre prof qui est malade.

- Il a quoi? On peut lui... commença Rachel.

- Rien du tout ersatz de Barbra. coupa Quinn, agacée par la remarque de la petite brune.

- Mais je...

- Fout ta langue dans la bouche de Finnattitude et fout nous la paix. reprit la blonde.

- Et c'est une traînée qui me dit ça? siffla la diva entre ses dents.

- Au moins, ma vie sexuelle est plus remplie que la tienne.

- Et ma main...

-On se calme et on met ses hormones en veilleuse. coupa Alice. Le crêpage de chignon se fait ailleurs mais pas ici.

Rachel marmonna et le sportif qui était à côté d'elle, passa un bars autour de ses épaules sous le regard courroucé de Quinn. Alice réprima un fou rire en voyant l'attitude de la blonde tandis que Santana et Brittany levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Hudson, tu retires ton bras de miss Berry et tu ouvres en grand tes oreilles.

- Et en silence Finnabruti. fit Santana en voyant qu'il allait répliquer.

- Merci Santana. Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde... Pour les quelques jours ou nous allons être ensemble, le chant n'est pas au programme.

- Quoi? glapit Rachel. Vous voulez ma mort?

- Personne ne veut ta mort Berry. répliqua Santana avec un sourire en coin.

- Chacun va écrire sur...

- C'est tout vu. Je vais écrire sur Rachel. déclara Finn avec un sourire béat.

- Non. reprit Alice. Chacun va donner son point de vue sur la guerre entre miss Fabray et miss Berry.

- Hors de question que je fasse ça. déclara Quinn en se levant.

- Que oui. Mademoiselle Fabray va se rasseoir et faire ce que je lui demande. dit sèchement Alice. A moins que tu aie quelque chose à cacher? Je veux ça pour demain.

* * *

Antre des Mamies

La plus jeune se passait une main dans les cheveux, perplexe par l'attitude d'Alice.

- Autant qu'elle se mette un écriteau "Opération Faberry en cours" au dessus de la tête!

- Ce que tu peux être sarcastique. commenta la plus âgée. Pour la dernière affaire, elles ont été efficaces.

- ça, c'est sûr. ironisa la plus jeune. Brailler partout que Fof est Nayasexuelle... Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras.

- Sauf que là, il s'agit d'ados. Et qui dit ados, dit hormones qui se battent en duel donc... (sourit) Et avoue que c'est fendard de les observer.

La plus jeune fit un geste éloquent du majeur à son aînée qui se contenta de sourire.

- Bon, les grosses, c'est pas la peine de me faire partager votre scène de ménage. On est là pour bosser... Au lieu de vous brailler dessus comme deux follasses hystériques le premier jour des soldes, venez donc voir comment ça se passe avec Bella.

* * *

- Putain, c'est hallucinant. murmura Bella en posant la feuille qu'elle lisait.

- A qui le dit tu. répliqua Sue avec un sourire en coin. Mini-Moi est une chieuse de première catégorie.

- C'est ta fille cachée? demanda Bella.

- J'aimerai bien.

- On fera plein de mini-Sue. dit Emma en souriant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi? répondit la coach en l'embrassant.

- Heu... J'suis là... J'ai rien contre les mamours mais décollez vous.

- Fait pas ta rabat-joie.

- J'vous en prie, explorez le fond de vos amygdales devant moi histoire que j'en cauchemarde ce soir...

- Tu la verra ce soir ta chérie. répondit Emma en se détachant de l'étreinte de Sue. Et les envies...

- Je sais, ça ne se contrôle pas. 'Fin bref. dit Bella en haussant les épaules. Les mémères se sont foutues sur la gueule pendant trois ans et y'a eu une accalmie pendant un mois. Pourquoi?

- ça date pas de l'époque ou elles étaient célibataires? fit Emma à Sue.

- Peut être. Mini-Moi était barrée je ne sais ou et la diva... Malade ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Donc, rien à voir avec l'autre abruti de Finn? dit Emma à Sue.

- J'sais pas. Faut peut être creuser de ce côté là. Si jamais c'est à cause de ce teletubbie géant que c'est de nouveau le foutoir, j'le dégoûte à jamais d'être un mec. répondit Sue en prenant une cravache.

- Pour l'instant, tu gardes tes penchants sado-maso et tu me ranges cette cravache. Le but de la mission, c'est Faberry, pas de flinguer Hudson.

- Mais faut pas que ta femme mettre le feu aux poudres. objecta la coach.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait. répondit Bella en montrant son portable. _"Exercice pour demain: POV de chacun sur la guerre entre les deux mémères. F complètement jalouse donc, piques lancées. Satan & Licorne vont aller la voir"_

- Je crois que c'est parti. commenta Sue avec un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

Antre des Mamies

- Comme le disait Sue, faut pas qu'Alice mette le feu aux poudres. dit Mamie N°3 en allumant une cigarette.

- Trop tard. répliqua Mamie N°2. ça va être sport!

- ça, c'est sûr mais le but, c'est qu'elles soient ensemble, pas que ça dégénère...

- On verra ça demain. dit Mamie N°1. (à N°3) Fait un peu confiance à nos agents. Ce sont les meilleures. Rappelle toi l'affaire FoF...

- Un bordel sans nom...

- Continue sur ta lancée et tu seras privée de sexe ce soir... commenta Mamie N°2.

- ça va, j'ai compris. fit la plus jeune, dépitée.

Les deux autres Mamies se tapèrent dans les mains.

- La prochaine étape est pour demain. Crêpage de chignon en perspective...

* * *

_Verdict?_

_En avant Guingamp pour le prochain chapitre!  
_


	4. Dora l'Exploratrice

_Deuxième chapitre dans la soirée et on continue l'éclate^^_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

Quinn regagnait sa voiture à grandes enjambées. La blonde était partie quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, embarrassée par ce qu'Alice avait dit.

- Bordel de merde! cria la jeune fille en tapant du pied contre la portière de sa voiture.

- Laisse ta bagnole en paix. fit Santana qui arrivait avec Brittany.

- Elle t'a rien fait. dit Brittany d'une voix douce.

- Quoi? La voiture? fit la blonde, confuse.

- Non, je te parle de Rachel. continua la deuxième blonde.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Rachel?

- Q, pourquoi t'es partie avant la fin?

- Avait mes raisons.

- Mon cul. Ta raison se nomme Berry. dit Santana en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Putain, ça fait trois ans que ça dure votre bordel... La seule fois ou nous avons été tranquilles, c'était quand vous jouiez aux abonnées absentes. Pourquoi?

Quinn marmonna sous le regard perplexe du couple et Brittany, sourire amusé sur les lèvres, dit:

- Rachel et toi?

- Y'a rien à dire. répliqua sèchement la blonde. Rachel et moi...

- C'est pas vrai... Q, dit moi que je me trompe... fit Santana en regardant son amie. Pendant un mois, tu as joué à la nymphette avec la naine?

- Elle s'appelle Rachel et fait gaffe à ce que tu dit.

- Je dois halluciner... reprit l'hispanique. Ma meilleure amie s'est envoyée en l'air avec le Hobbit... Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne?

- Le monde de Rachel. fit Brittany en souriant.

- Putain Q... T'as plus d'histoires de cul que Britt et moi réunies et il a fallu que tu jettes ton dévolu sur mini Barbra!

- Hé ho, les hormones, ça ne se contrôles pas et vous le savez aussi bien que moi...

- Et qui a mit fin à cette...

- m'a surprise avec une nana au centre commercial.

- De mieux en mieux. Bravo Fabray!

- En gros, Rachel croit que tu l'a trompée avec cette fille alors que ce n'est pas vrai. reprit Brittany dont la sagacité étonnait toujours les deux amies.

- Elle me demandait juste ou se situait le sex-shop le plus proche. balbutia Quinn.

- Et Sainte Berry a cru autre chose.

- 'sont compliquées les bonnes femmes... grommela Quinn.

- Mais ma poule, t'es une nana. ironisa Santana. T'as une paire de seins et un vagin mais pas le cerveau de la naine.

- ça, j'avais compris. (soupire) Quel bordel.

- Tu l'a dit ma dinde. (sourit) T'angoisses pas, la charmante Alice a dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui lirait nos chefs d'œuvres.

- Et j'avais mettre quoi?

- Putain, mais arrêtes de faire ta blonde! siffla la latina. Tu met que tu baves sur la Diva, que tu as joué à Dora l'Exploratrice et que c'est le bordel puissance 10 depuis votre putain de malentendu!

* * *

- Alors, ta première journée avec Emma? demanda Alice à Bella qui buvait un café. Elle t'a pas sauté dessus?

- Non. Trop occupée à explorer les amygdales de sa copine.

-Hein?

- La vierge effarouchée est en couple avec la Coach. Mais ça, les vieilles ont oublié de nous le dire. (sourit) Concrètement, ça donne quoi les deux mémères?

- "Je t'aime moi non plus". répondit Alice en souriant. Limite s'il n'y a pas des flaques sous leurs chaises. Ah tiens... A trois heures, Teletubbie géant avec Diva.

- Il nous ont vues?

- Que la Diva. Finnabruti se barre. (grimace) J'ose même pas imaginer le croisement de ces deux là.

- Vaut mieux pas y penser... A te dégoûter d'avoir des mômes. (soupire) Vivement que cette mission se termine.

- A qui le dit tu. fit Alice avec un sourire pervers.

- On verra tout à l'heure pour les perversités. Pour l'instant, faut s'occuper du cas Diva/Ice Queen...

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Alice allait répondre, Rachel les rejoignit. Sans demander quoi que ce soit, l'adolescente s'assit à leur table et regarda le couple.

- Miss Berry. dit Alice en souriant à la Diva tout en caressant la main de sa compagne.

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ma relation avec Quinn?

- Je sais pas moi... Peut être que ça fatigue tout le monde de vous voir vous foutre sur la gueule... Pour ma part, vous me faites plutôt l'impression d'être un couple qui s'engueule à longueur de temps.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux vous foutre? répliqua sèchement la Diva.

- Je suis pour la paix des ménages. répondit Alice sans se départir de son sourire amusé. Alors mini Barbra, on pète un coup et on se détend du string...

- Si ça se trouve, elle a quelque chose à cacher. dit Bella en regardant attentivement Rachel qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Sans déconner, y'a rien eu pendant un mois et vous n'étiez pas avec Hudson... C'est quoi le problème entre vous et Quinn?

- Y'en a pas. fit Rachel d'une petite voix. Quinn, c'est Quinn...

- Dont la vie sexuelle semble beaucoup plus satisfaisante que la vôtre...

- C'est une traînée! s'exclama la Diva avec véhémence. Elle ne peux pas s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs!

Sous les regards médusés des deux jeunes femmes, Rachel se leva et parti en courant. Alice fini par éclater de rire et Bella, regardant sa compagne, dit:

- Tu m'expliques?

- Pas besoin de sortir de Saint Cyr pour savoir que mini Barbra s'est envoyée en l'air avec Blondie...

- Oh merde... C'est encore plus compliqué que prévu...

- A qui le dit tu. Les vieilles doivent perdre la tête. ça va pas être une partie de plaisir de les remettre ensemble ces deux là.

* * *

Antre des Mamies

- Qui était au courant? fit la plus jeune à ses aînées qui ne disaient rien. Hé oh, j'vous parle!

- Personne. fini par dire Flo en mettant ses mains dans les poches. C'était pas prévu au programme ça.

- Faut croire que nos infos sont erronées. dit 13 en se roulant une cigarette. Y'a pas photo, faut vraiment que l'autre abruti soit dégagé.

- Et tu suggères quoi? D'envoyer une mission commando?

- Tu n'as qu'a y aller et prêter main forte à nos agents.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y irai pas toi? Après tout, c'est quand même toi qui les a expédiées là bas.

- T'es la plus jeune ma chérie. Faut t'y faire.

- Va chier!

- On se calme là dedans, j'arrive plus à penser. dit Flo en regardant ses deux consoeurs.

- Parce que tu penses toi?

- J'essaie de trouver une solution pour sortir nos deux agents de cette merde et votre engueulade ne m'y aide pas du tout alors, allez brailler plus loin.

La plus jeune se tut tandis que 13 allumait sa clope.

- On dégage l'abruti en expédiant K sur place.

- ça va pas la tête? Hors de question que j'aille jouer les nymphettes avec ce trav!

- J'te demande pas de jouer les nymphettes mais de l'éloigner, nuance. Tu te démerde comme tu veux mais tu l'expédie chez Suma.

- Sois heureuse ma chérie, tu vas sur le terrain. ironisa 13.

- Toi, tu perd rien pour attendre. siffla K en se levant. J'vous préviens les mémères, si jamais l'autre abruti me reluque le cul une seule fois, je l'expédie au Dépôt!_ (NB: boîte gay du Marais fréquentée essentiellement par des Bears... Genre, le moustachu des Village People accro au cuir et au SM)_

- Ouais... Allez, file pendant que je préviens les filles que tu débarques.


	5. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

_Dernier chapitre de la soirée... En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,  
_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

Après une nuit des plus torrides pour Alice et Bella, ces dernières prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un bar.

- Mon dieu! Tu m'a littéralement épuisée cette nuit. avoua Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est l'effet Suma. A force de les voir s'explorer les amygdales, ça m'a donné des idées...

- J'crois que tu devrais les fréquenter plus souvent. plaisanta Alice.

Une grande jeune femme, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tshirt blanc laissant voir des avants bras tatoués, venait à leur table à grandes enjambées.

- Tu la connais? demanda Bella.

- Négatif. C'est pas une de mes ex. fit Alice en détaillant la nouvelle venue.

- Alice et Bella? demanda l'inconnue en souriant.

- C'est nous. répondit Alice. Vous êtes?

- Je suis K, une des trois responsables de votre venue. dit elle en s'asseyant et en allumant une cigarette. ça vous surprend?

- Ben... Moi qui pensais que les Mamies étaient un groupe de petites vieilles...

- Vous étiez loin de vous imaginer que nous étions trois trentenaires gaulées comme des déesses et roulant du cul comme personne. plaisanta K. Et un balai dans le cul... Perso, j'en ai pas, ma rouquine non plus. Peut être Flo mais j'ai pas été voir.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là? Faberry avance.

- C'est sur la bonne voie avec l'autre trouduc de Hudson? Hello les Ladies, c'est pas le monde des Bisounours! C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour faire une réorientation.

- Et moi? demanda Bella.

- Tu continues à tailler une bavette avec Suma pendant que je m'occupe des deux hystériques avec ta femme. déclara K avec un sourire en coin. Allez mes grosses, on s'active!

* * *

L'Unholy Trinity déambulait dans les couloirs. Comme à leur habitude, Santana et Brittany marchaient main dans la main tandis que Quinn avait son éternel air de reine des glaces. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Rachel qui farfouillait dans son casier. Voyant une salle de classe déserte, Quinn prit le bras de la Diva et la traîna à l'intérieur tandis que ses deux amies se postaient devant la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Quinn? demanda Rachel, surprise de se trouver en compagnie de la blonde. Tu veux encore faire de ma vie un enfer?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer? soupira Quinn. Je viens te proposer une trêve.

- Et pourquoi?

- ça me fatigue de me battre avec toi et que tout le monde en fasse les frais.

- Y'a pas une autre raison?

- Non. mentit la blonde, mal à l'aise.

- Aucun rapport avec notre espèce d'aventure?

- Pardon? répondit Quinn, stupéfaite.

- aventure qui fut une erreur. continua Rachel sans se rendre compte que Quinn devenait pâle. Toi et moi, ce fut une erreur.

- T'es en train d'insinuer que je n'étais qu'une putain d'expérience pour toi?

- Parfaitement. J'imagine que tu as du prendre ton pied avec la reine des Looseuses. ironisa Rachel.

- L'ironie ne te sied guère ma chère. rétorqua Quinn. Il me semble que je ne trichait pas quand j'étais avec toi.

- ah oui? Et la blondasse au centre commercial, c'était qui? Une des nombreuses adeptes de Sex-Quinn?

- Une nana que je ne connait pas et qui voulait un renseignement! C'est si dur que ça à comprendre? cria la blonde.

- Elle voulait savoir ou se trouvait ton plumard?

- La seule qui connait mon plumard est en face de moi. Rachel, tu es la seule qui a été dans ma chambre.

- Et je doit te croire?

- Oui. murmura Quinn. Tu doit me croire parce que le mois passé avec toi fut le mois le plus fabuleux de ma vie.

- Et tu l'a sorti à toutes les nanas avec qui tu as couché?

- Juste à celle que j'aime. En l'occurrence toi. avoua Quinn en rougissant.

Rachel ne sut quoi répondre et resta quelques secondes bouche bée.

- Mais de toute façon, t'en a rien à foutre de ce que je dit. Pour toi, je reste Ice Quinn, la fille qui n'a pas de coeur et qui en a rien à foutre des gens.

- C'est ce que tu es. dit Rachel avec l'intention d'être blessante. T'a pas de coeur et t'en auras jamais.

Quinn ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle, laissant Rachel toute seule.

- J'ai proposé de faire la paix. murmura la jeune fille.

- Et? s'enquit Santana.

En guise de réponse, Quinn haussa les épaules, abattue. La latina comprit ce qui clochait et ce fut avec un sourire machiavélique qu'elle vit Finn Hudson arriver. Avec Brittany, qui avait compris ce que mijotait sa petite amie, elle coinça Finn contre un casier au moment ou Rachel sortait à son tour. L'adolescent, abasourdi par ce qui lui arrivait, ne réagissait pas. Il se contenta de glapir quand Brittany, sortant une bouteille d'eau, lui en renversa sur le pantalon.

- Va te changer lopette. dit Santana d'un ton dur. Et toi Berry, ramène ton cul de Diva par ici.

Finn détala comme un lapin et Rachel toisa Santana.

- Pourquoi tu t'en prend à Finn?

- Pourquoi tu crois pas Q? fit sèchement la latina.

- Lopez, mêle toi de ton cul.

- J'te préviens la Diva... Q a fait un immense pas en avant en te proposant une trêve que tu as refusée... Si jamais je vois que Q a encore sa tête de déterrée, j'te fait passer l'envie de jouer à Dora l'Exploratrice avec elle! La prochaine fois qu'elle te propose la paix, écoute là au lieu de l'envoyer bouler parce que tu n'a qu'un seul son de cloche!

* * *

K observait la salle réservée au Glee Club tandis qu'Alice observait sa supérieure.

- T'as fini de me matter? J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire bout de viande chez le boucher. plaisanta K. Si on ne se montre pas, c'est bien pour ça. On préfère que nos agents imaginent que nous sommes trois petites vieilles complètement timbrées.

- En fait, vous êtes comme les Drôles de Dames.

- Charlie en moins. On aime faire le bien autour de nous.

- Ouais mais vous n'avez jamais eu d'échec?

- Si mais c'est un semi échec concernant KStew. Pour des raisons de pognon et d'image, la greluche fait croire qu'elle est avec l'autre bellâtre... Sauf que plus gay qu'elle, tu meurs donc, nous lui avons mis la plus sexy sous le nez. Et je peux t'assurer que quand KStew sortira du placard avec sa copine, ça va être le pied! (sourit) Pour en revenir à nos nymphettes qui se sont caressé le velours pendant un mois... Tu me laisse gérer le QI de moule. Lui, faut qu'il se casse. Toi, faut qu tu fasses rentrer dans la caboche de Berry que mini Coach a un coeur.

Alice allait parler quand le groupe entra. Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle et K se mit aux côtés de son agent.

- Ou est Hudson? demanda Alice avec son sourire habituel.

- Parti se changer.répondit la latina.

- Victime collatéral de la guerre Faberry. compléta Brittany. Une nouvelle licorne est avec nous miss Cullen?

- Seulement en tant qu'observatrice miss Pierce. dit K en souriant à l'adolescente.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne! s'exclama !

Puck se retourna, certain que le coup venait de Santana mais celle-ci désigna Rachel.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ma princesse juive?

- qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Mais t'as quoi dans le cul Berry? Un balai? rétorqua Santana.

- Lopez, mêle toi de ton cul.

- Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher. proposa Quinn.

- J't'ai pas sonnée. fit Rachel à Quinn.

- Ma chérie, t'es tendue comme un string... envoie toi en l'air et tu seras moins tendue. continua la blonde en ignorant le regard de Birttany posé sur elle.

- Parce que tu me proposes tes services?

- T'insinues que je suis une pute? ironisa Quinn. (souirt) Laisse tomber, je suis trop chère pour toi...

- Mais pas pour l'autre poufiasse...

- On se calme! fit K sans élever la voix. Vous deux là, les deux dindes... Pas besoin de nous faire partager vos engueulades de couple. Quand à toi, le pseudo punk, encore une remarque de ce genre et je te fait passer l'envie d'être un mec.

Chacun reprit son calme, à l'exception de Rachel et Quinn qui se dévisageaient, tel des chiens de faïence. Alice remercia sa supérieure d'un sourire et dit:

- Vous allez me remettre tout ce que vous avez écrit et ensuite, vous dégagez. Ne restent avec moi que Rachel et Quinn...

* * *

Antre des Mamies

- Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'envoyer K? demanda Flo à 13 qui regardait un écran de contrôle. Bien l'impression que ta femme va tout foutre en l'air.

- Mais non. Elle va donner du boulot à Suma et éjecter le teletubbie géant.

- Si tu le dit.

- Oublie pas que Sue doit un service à K.

- Allez, branche toi chez Suma, va y avoir du sport...

* * *

_La suite quand les nains seront retournés chez leurs parents respectifs! (nous parlons bien évidemment de nos neveux et nièces... )_

_A bientôt,  
_

_k&13  
_


	6. K

Après avoir changé de pantalon, Finn se dirigea vers le Glee Club mais K, qui se roulait une cigarette, l'arrêta.

- J'suis censé être là dedans. objecta le grand dadais tout en toisant K.

- Tu me donnes ta feuille, tu fais demi-tour et tu vas chez miss Pillsbury ou tu iras t'expliquer.

- Vous voulez ma mort?

- Et toi, ma main sur la gueule pour insolence? répliqua K avec un sourire amusé. Bouge ce qui te sert de cul! Abruti...

* * *

Quinn et Rachel étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Au milieu de la table, Alice finissait de lire ce que les lycéens avaient écrit. Les deux adolescentes attendaient qu'Alice parle et chacune regardait ses mains.

- Alors? Fini par demander Rachel.

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est ce que ça dit? Continua la Diva.

- En gros, ils en ont ras le cul de vos histoires mais ça, c'est pas nouveau. (sourit) Il y a même une déclaration.

- J'suis sûre que ça vient de Finn.

- Parce qu'il sait écrire? lâcha Quinn en serrant les dents.

- Mieux que toi en tout cas.

- Et qui te dit que ça vient de la baleine? ça peut provenir de S pour B.

- C'est sûr, c'est pas le genre de trucs que Ice Quinn s'abaisserai à faire pour quelqu'un.

- T'en sais foutrement rien. De toute manière, hormis ta petite personne, rien n'est assez bien pour toi.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... Tu es la nana la plus égoïste que je connaisse.

- A d'autres. ricana Quinn. Mon côté égoïste ne t'a pas empêchée de...

- La ferme! fit Rachel en rougissant.

Les deux adolescentes arrêtèrent de parler et Alice se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Ben, c'est pas gagné... à moins que..._

* * *

Bella buvait un café en compagnie d'Emma tandis que Sue astiquait amoureusement un fouet.

- Une des Mamies a débarqué. fit Bella à ses deux amies.

- Ah oui? fit Sue sans cesser son activité. Laquelle?

- La plus jeune.

- Les filles, ça va être sport. Vous pouvez même être sûres que Hudson va se pointer dans moins de dix minutes.

- Comment tu le sais? fit Bella, étonnée.

- K ne fait pas dans la dentelle. a côté d'elle, l'Unholy Trinity s'apparente à un trio de bonnes soeurs.

- On peut pas faire pire. C'est impossible.

-Oh si. conclut Emma avec un sourire amusé.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Sue, K entra sans prévenir dans le bureau en tirant Finn par le col.

- Allez ma lopette. Tu poses ton cul sur la chaise et t'expliques aux dames pourquoi t'es arrivé à la bourre.

- Vous m'avez empêché de rejoindre les autres. protesta Finn tout en restant debout.

- L'heure c'est l'heure petit con. répliqua K en allumant une cigarette. Ce qui te sert de cervelle à encore de la place pour l'imprimer? Pose ton gros cul sur cette putain de chaise.

Finn obtempéra sans rechigner et se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les quatre femmes l'observer.

- C'est la sixième fois que tu te retrouves ici. Dit Emma d'un ton las. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Accident de pantalon. marmonna l'adolescent.

- T'as fait dans ton froc? ricana Sue. Mini Barbra te fait tellement d'effet que tu t'es fait dessus?

- Mais non! J'suis pas assez con pour me pisser dessus!

- C'est cela oui... ironisa Bella. Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu...

- ça suffit, je ne m'entends plus penser. fit Emma en se massant les tempes.

- Parce que vous avez un cerveau? rétorqua Finn en se levant.

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Hudson. fit Sue avec un sourire machiavélique et en se frottant les mains. J'en rêve depuis que tu lèches les amygdales de la Diva... Fini le foot. Espère même pas faire la mascotte, t'en a pas les couilles. Je t'inscrit dès aujourd'hui chez les Cherrios et ta pauvre vie va être un enfer.

- Tout mais pas ça. dit Finn d'un ton plaintif. Vous allez détruire ma réputation...

- Et ta tronche d'abruti. reprit Sue. Moi, je vais te faire vivre l'Enfer et l'Unholy Trinity te fera pire...

Le visage de Finn se décomposa et Coach éclata de rire.

- Hors de ma vue! fini par dire K, histoire d'enfoncer le clou. Une dernière chose Hudson. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller ouvrir ta grande gueule dans les jupes de la Diva parce que je te promets que je me ferai un malin plaisir à te faire récurer les chiottes en tutu et avec une brosse à dents!

Sous l'effet de cette menace, Finn détala sans demander son reste.

- Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte. fini par dire Bella à ses collègues qui riaient. Pour un peu, j'aurai presque cru à une version plus jeune du Trio.

- Et encore, K n'a trop rien dit. fit Sue avec un sourire en coin. Les seules fois ou je t'ai vue déchaînée, c'est pour l'histoire du Nutella.

- Je l'avais oubliée celle là. répondit K en souriant. Pour ma défense, nous étions entourées d'obsédées et de perverses. Maintenant que Hudson est HS, que comptez vous faire?

- Le lâcher dans les pattes de B&S vu que mini moi et Berry sont avec Alice.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour Alice? s'enquit Emma, inquiète. Parce que Faberry en mode furies...

- Alice est tout à fait capable de les gérer. commenta K. Nous n'aurions pas confié cette mission à des débutantes.

- Peut être mais c'est toi qui nous avaient envoyées jouer les médiatrices entre l'Ecossaise torchée au Whisky et miss Je Sais Tout. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- C'est grâce à nous si tu es avec Emma. concéda K avec un sourire en coin. Bella, ne te fait pas de mouron. (la porte s'ouvre) Alice?

* * *

- Tu n'es qu'une salope!

- Et toi, une Diva complètement névrosée qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez! tempêta Quinn.

- Je t'emmerde espèce de traînée!

- Mais va te faire foutre pauvre coincée du bulbe! Le jour ou tu retirera le balai que tu a profondément dans le cul, tu m'appellera!

- pour que tu touches à mon cul? Plutôt mourir!

- Commence à creuser ta tombe, j'arrive.

- Ta gueule.

- J'adore tes mots d'amour ma chérie.

- Ta chérie? Et puis quoi encore? C'est comme ça que tu a appelée l'autre conne? hurla Rachel, rouge de colère.

- Mais oui. Ironisa Quinn. C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand elle avait sa tête entre mes jambes.

- A part écarter les jambes, tu ne sais pas faire grand chose. dit Rachel qui sursauta en sentant Quinn lui mettre une claque.

Rachel regarda Quinn qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la blonde était sexy en colère.

- Jamais je n'avais levé la main sur une femme. Jamais. fit Quinn en la plaquant contre un mur. Jamais même si je me suis comportée comme la dernière des salopes avec toi. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire... (s'arrête quelques secondes, juste le temps de poser sa main sur la hanche d'une Rachel médusée et l'autre sur sa nuque) dépasse les bornes de tout ce que je peux supporter venant de toi. C'est con hein... Con d'être à ma merci... Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça?

- Quinn, lâche-moi. murmura la brune.

- Et puis quoi encore? Pour que tu brailles partout que je suis une putain de traînée à tes yeux? Seulement, la traînée que je suis a été à toi pendant un mois. Un putain de mois! (regarde ses lèvres) Ose dire que ce que nous avons fait n'était que la baise Rachel. Ose dire que ce n'était que ça...

Durant toute la tirade de Quinn, Rachel l'avait regardée, partagée entre l'envie de rester et celle de fuir. Cela se lisait sur son visage et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tout ton corps me dit qu'il a envie de moi... Ne me dit pas le contraire.

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Rachel l'embrassa.

* * *

Avec un sourire en coin, Alice regardait tout le monde.

- t'es pas censée être avec les deux dindes? demanda sèchement K.

- Si mais j'ai préféré qu'elles se gueulent dessus pour se calmer.

- Et? Alice, si ça se trouve, elles vont se faire la malle et là, on l'aura dans le baba. fit remarquer Bella.

- Pas si la salle est fermée. répondit la jeune femme en brandissant une clef.

- Je vais quand même aller voir ce qu'il se passe. dit K en allant vers la porte. Sue, tu viens avec moi et vous trois, chopez S&B.

* * *

Antre des Mamies

- Bordel de merde. murmura l'agent F en regardant son écran de contrôle. 13, matte moi ça!

- Fait voir. (y jette un oeil et sourit) Bé putain, elle a de la suite dans les idées Blondie! A côtés, nos délires d'étalage de Nutella sur les seins, c'est de la pisse de chat. Sérieux, regarde un peu...

- 13...

- Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée et regarde. Moi, j'appelle pas ça de la baise pour le coup...

- T'appelles ça comment? répondit elle en regardant à son tour l'écran. Ah ouais, quand même... C'est qu'elle prend son pied la mère Berry...

- Je ne serai pas contre u avec Blondie moi...

- L'étalage est de retour? plaisanta l'agent F tout en continuant de regarder l'écran. Vache!

- 'fin bref, cessons de jouer les mateuses. Dans un sens, c'est bien qu'elles s'envoient en l'air.

- Ouais. La gueule que va tirer ta femme en les voyant!

- Peut pas être pire que les têtes des trois autres. Elles sont dans le bureau de Sue... Tu savais qu'elle avait installé des caméras partout?

- La vicieuse! fit elle en se branchant sur le bureau de Sue. J'crois bien que S&B ne joue pas à la belote...

- C'est quoi ce bahut? Un lupanar géant? Ça ne pense qu'à...

-Aucun moyen de les arrêter.

- Elles sont imaginatives... au beau milieu de la cuisine...

- J'te rappelle que toi et K, vous êtes les spécialistes des coups vite fait dans les toilettes.

- Je sais. répondit 13 avec un sourire en coin. Si jamais ça devient ingérable, on descend?

- Non. Hudson est hors course maintenant. S&B vont foutre le bordel... et il me semble que ta femme aime le terrain.

- C'est vrai. KStew et sexy Ashley Greene...

- sans oublier Suma... Allez, sort deux verres et sert du jurançon... Autant se rincer l'œil, tu ne crois pas?


End file.
